mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Again with Weird Typings
Or Classings or Elementings. I don't know! Just explorin' the oddities of the elements. TSRITW Lots of 'em, but more specifically the ones which I will focus on. So their's no asking "why the heck is onze energy/toxic" because I don't have many replies. They are: *Cookie Masterson (Logic/Ninja): Tell me how Cookie Masterson is being stealth here bros. I don't see any stealth involved with him. Also it's a cookie so it should be either Flavor/Ninja or Logic/Flavor, but more likely Logic/Flavor. *Kimberly (Logic): Unless Kimberly is NOT a gumball, then it should have the Flavor class. *Buzz Lippman (Logic/Energy): The exact reason why this was Energy in the first place? I think this was before the new elements were made. However when Buzz came, Buzz Lippman was still Logic/Energy for one reason: Energy is yellow, and so is Buzz Lippman. The same goes with Guy and Josh. So IMO it should be Buzz/Energy or Logic/Buzz. *RoboSix (Lunar/Energy): I defiently can't blame this one for looking weird. But seriously, RoboSix is a robot. SO WHY ISN'T HE THE SAME AS SIXBOT?! *Rolly (Retro/Logic): Used to make sense, but now it makes NO sense. Should have Algebra instead of Retro. *Octo (Retro/Energy): Same here. But Energy? Rather, Scuba or something like that since it's Octoblock. *Lucky (Solar/Arcane): Now that we have Spectrum Lucky makes no sense and should be Spectrum/Arcane! Or Spectrum/Algebra. *Exxie (Energy/Arcane): You might be using Energy as energetic, which is defiently not true. Algebra/Arcane instead? *Mr. Freezy (Cryo/Logic): Now with Flavor it should be Cryo/Flavor! *Pyreo: (Torch/Logic): Same as Mr. Freezy, but instead Torch/Flavor. *Monkey? (Amazon/Jet): He's a balloon, but should he REALLY gain the Razor class? *Holiver (Healer/Chrono): Holiver has never shown himself heal. Weirds me out. Rather, it sounds like Support/Chrono suits him. *Phil Therich & Bill (Amazon/Solar): They both asked for a money-related element called Shiny. But, they remain as a weird looking... I don't know, a dollar picked from a tree and the sun spitting out a money sign? Really? But it's more like: "Let's make their elements the best colors that suit them, only Classes 1-20!". Should be Shiny/Solar. Or should just be SHINY. *Notadudes (Varies): I'm not counting Re, but none of them have the Tune class. They should really have that. *Dracony (for now...) (Torch/Arcane): It's more like Torch/Roar since I just made a new element for dragons and such. Not sure where that dragon comes from, neither what kind of dragon that is. But it looks like a PLANT DRAGON! *Clyde (Support/Logic): It's a trend for people to use Healer and Support not as a supporting element but rather either an attack element. Support is one of them, and it is often confused as an element used for people who support someone, like Lincoln, which sounds like the reasoning behind Support/Logic. *Lily Loud (Major/Juggle): Funloving is a part of Juggle. Major, though, Major is COOL and AWESOME. I just asked TSRITW about it and he says: "Yes she is." "She is rad." "No, but she has a Far Cry.". Yeah like you're going to win that argument, I know you're making puns with a far cry. But Lily doesn't look COOL. Major is not an attention-related ELEMENT. It is for extremely awesome and rad characters. She barely looks rad. *Quiplash (Support/Arcane): The same goes here. But somebody explain the Arcane. Should (probably) rather be Arm/(insert best element for a whip). Why I said probably because Arm is for characters who are HOLDING their weapons, like crossbows. DeathletGuyPreventer114 You probably know who I'm talking about. *Bubble (Retro/Salvo): It used to make sense, being something like Retro/Scuba, until it was changed to Retro/Salvo, making baely a single sense. That's weird. *Golf Ball (Logic/Granite): Explain again? *Woody (Amazon/Jet): Wait, why Jet. Why not Major because he's dabbing? Or even better, just Amazon?! *Loser (Solar/Arcane): Solar/Arcane... WHAT WHERE DOES THAT COME FROM *Crafty7 (Strike/Healer): Just like Holiver, it is a character who is not seen healing alot and 90% attacking. Just sotp. Recruitables RECRUITABLES HAS NOT BEEN UPDATED YET! WHO WILL UPDATE THE RECRUITABLES?! *Super Balloony (Jet): Super Balloony... maybe Major/Jet or something like that? I'm not sure. Probably Jet/Razor, but that blows minds. *Esquardo (Logic): Sure, BattleReviews pointed out the point of Esquardo not being Blocky before, but that was because I thought Blocky was VIDEO GAMES. But now he should be Algebra/Logic. *Merina (Jet/Logic): Honestly, I forgot how the heck Merina was Windy. It must've had to do with Boomerangs being wind or something, but I clearly forgot. Maybe... Legend of Zelda? Will be Arm/Primeval, since Primeval suits her since her name comes from an Africa group! *Sig (Guard/Arcane): Sig is half demon. So that means he should now be Doom/Buzz for one reason. HE'S A BUG FAN. *Z-Mech (Lunar/Mech): Now would be Spirit/Mech! Yeah I'm getting LAZY. Sorry. *Mangosteen (Spirit): Now should be Shiny/Spectrum! SINCE HE BARFS OUT SPECTRUM BALLS AND IS GAMBLING RELATED. Wait, maybe Spectrum/Strike. *And then, I get too lazy. So BYE. Where is Question Hound you ask? Uhh... On Fire meme perhaps? Category:Blog posts